Pokemon Ash is Betrayed
by TheDarkChampion
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends. He disappears for years and returns to a tournament. will he stay calm or will he destroy the world in his rage. No one will be forgiven. Revenge, aura, Pokemon, master
1. Chapter 1

List of betrayers: Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Trip, Max, Gary, Mom, Professer Oak,

Ages:

Brock= 24

Misty=18

May=18

Dawn=18

Trip=19

Max=15

Gary=18

Mom=37

Oak=69

Ash: I got betrayed

Me: I will get you revenge

Ash: SWEET

Me: you also get a harem

Ash: Will I forgive any of them

Me: Hell no that is the one thing I don't like and that's people being forgiving for stuff like this. Small thing yes but big things they go to hell

Ash: OK and this guy does not own pokemon

Me: Do you have to break my dreams

Ash: Yes

Me: for that this will be even worse.

Ash: no please

Me: remember no forgiveness

Ash: S**T!

Human speech

 **Pokemon**

 _Written words_

(Side notes)

Story starts now

Ash looked sadly at his Pikachu. It was lying unconscious on the ground and standing in front of it was a Serperior.

"The winner is Trip from Unova, Ash Ketchum loses." To ash those words would bring an end to the nice and caring boy he was long ago.

Trip walks over to him and says "Wow you were weaker than I thought I mean, you have been a Pokemon trainer for how long and I was able to beat you"

Ash just walks out and goes to the Pokemon center where nurse joy tells him they will be ready in 8 mins (Fast Healing unless I want it slow)

He returns later to pick up his Pokemon.

He goes outside and lets his Pokemon. "I'm sorry guys this was my fault." To ashes surprise they just look at him even Pikachu.

Ash wonders about this but then decides to return them and go home to pallet town.

He just opens the door when his mom rushes him and hugs him tightly. "Your friends are here with trip" he mum told him.

Ash walks into the living room and true to what his mum said all his friends with trip and there. "Hi trip ash" says coldly

"Ash don't be that way with our boyfriend" Misty, May and Dawn say together. Ash looks at them with horror.

"Yep and I took all of that virgin pussy." Trip tells ash.

"As for the real reason there here honey is that we think you should give up on your dream" his mom tells him.

"Yea become something else like Gary now he is a Professer" Brock tells him.

Gary says "Yea each time you win something it's only by luck."

"No, it's not by luck" ash tells them. "THEN HOW HAVE YOU WON A SINGLE LEAGUE YOU WEAK BEING" Dawn sceams at him.

"Yea and whenever we are around you we always get attacked by evil teams or some raging legendary Pokemon" max also tells him.

"What about Manaphy max and you may what about Jirachi" "YOUR SHOW DUMB IT WAS MAY AND MANAPHY WHILE MAX WAS WITH JIRACHI" His mom screams at him.

This finally snaps ash and his aura flares into the sky turning it red and dark. Turing day into hell.

He calms down a bit and the sky goes back to normal.

He turns to the traitors and then says to Pikachu "let's go bud" but to his shock Pikachu goes and jumps on maxs shoulder.

He then runs out and heads to the lab.

When he gets their he sees his Pokemon waiting for him. "So who is staying and who is going with me" ash asks

To his shock only his Bagon, Chikorita, Abra, Honchkrow and Gible come up to him.

He then returns them and hears a earthshaking roar. As he goes outside he sees his Charizard with a note on his back.

It read

 _"Hey ash just to let you know you Charizard is way to strong to stay here now he defeated every other Charizard in a 24 on 1 match and he turns rock to crystals with his ember. Don't even get me started on its blast burn. 40 weeks it took to repair the place."_

 _PS. Hope you crush everyone._

Ash turned to Charizard and told him what had happen. Charizard roared so loud it would have put legendries to shame.

He jumps on Charizards back and point to where new island was. "Fly me there bud."

When he got there he fell of Charizard and passes out. Now realizing what his friends did to him.

No flames wanted

Going to be harem leave review with who you want (will be in chapter 3)

Remember no forgiveness

Might be lemon later depends

Sorry that no Pokemon talk but i will add that in later


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: Welcome back to the story

Me: Sorry it took a while the more reviews I get the faster I will try to complete

Ash: Why would you do that to them

Me: I don't know if they like it so I'm going slowly

Ash: WOW

Me: yea yea I know just say what you were going to say

Ash: fine then, ok guys still no one will be forgiven, leave reviews with your ideas I saw quite a good one and will add it into the story,

Me: still need help on his harem

Ash: This guy doesn't own Pokémon

Me: You just have to crush my every dream

Human speech

 **Pokemon**

 _Written words_

(Side notes)

Ash wakes up as cold water is poured on his face. He looks up and sees the genetic Pokémon Mewtwo standing over him with a empty jug. Ash jumps up and starts glowing in rage.

Mewtwo quickly jumped back. "Ash wait you were knocked out cold I needed to wake you or else you would have be hurt badly"

Ash calmed down and the glow around him started to disappear.

"Okay then don't worry I just don't like water" ash told him. Mewtwo just nodded and walked forward.

"Ok and now I just want you to ask you want you doing here, not that I want you to go but you haven't been here in a long time."

"I know mewtwo" Ash signed "I was just betrayed by my friends and family but the worst was by pikachu"

"THAT LITTE FUCKING BITCH." mewtwo shouted.

Now mewtwo I want to kill him as well but we have to wait and to get our revenge

"I wish to join your team and to become stronger." Mewtwo told ash

"I know and don't worry I will make you strong I will train my team until we are the best in the entire world and then I will show my face again." ash told him.

He put his hand inside his bag and pulled out a chrinsh ball "only the very best for my team now, are you able to make more"

"Depends on how many you want to be made" mewtwo said gruffly

"Only about 30, yea 30 should do it." ash asked him

(4 months later)

Standing on top of a tower made of black stone and diamonds about 98 feet high. A tall man about 7'9" stood tall. Gazing out to the raging ocean and storm clouds. The man made a slash with his hand and the storms split apart.

"Better", he said gently.

(4 Years later)

A huge tower of black obsidian stood tall rising above even rayquaza's temple. The same man stood tall and proud looking out towards the black wall of sky and ocean heading towards him.

He looked at it and laughed. A huge bellow that reached far out into the ocean.

Ash put his hand out and this time held up his hand in a stop sign. The black wall faded as well as the water gently fell not causing a extra wave to be dealt with.

He smiled.

"PIKACHU" he shouted out loudly "I come back to get my revenge"

He quickly pulls out charizards Pokémon ball and released him.

"Now we wait for the letter." ash told his charizard. "Hey charizard can you show that little bird how to get up here"

Seconds later charizard appeared with a pidgeot on its back. Around its neck was a letter.

"I wonder what this is"

 _To Ash_

 _We would like to ash you to attend a tournament that will be held very soon it is called the tournaments of legends. We would also like you to know that you friends will be there. There are a lot of people wanting to meet you so would you come._

 _From Scott_

 _P.S. You know standing on a black tower is not really hiding._

"Guess we will put it to a vote" he jumped down 80 stories to land softly on the ground.

"Guys come out I have to tell you something." "there is a tournament and Scott wants me to join should I or not" ash asked them in a warm voice

Ash was then knocked over by all his pokemon hugging him. "ok then return you guys I will go now"

Come on charizard lets go to the normal world.

AT THE POKEMON LEAGUE

"Wow it's bigger than last time I was here but still tiny next to my home."

As ash walks into the pokemon centre he hands his pokemon to nurse joy. "your pokemon will be ready in a few minutes" "thanks" ash tells her

He then goes to the side to judge the rest of the people in the tournament. "Excuse me sir your pokemon are ready, would you like to sign up for the tournament." ash nods

"I just need your pokedex please" As she says this unknown to ash his so-called friends have just walked in.

Just as brock rushes forward to grab her hand ash turns and punches him in the balls hard. "FUCK THAT HURT WHAT WAS THAT FO"… brock is cut off by a uppercut from ash.

"Now where were we, oh yea here is my pokedex nurse joy" ash gives his pokedex over

"WHAT YOUR MEANT TO BE DEAD" nurse joy shouts out to ever one near her.

"The fuck" misty says. May walks over to ash "who are you and what do you mean nurse joy the only person that has died from a different reason then age was ash the loser"

The shocked nurse joy just turns over the pokedex to show a smiling 10 year old boy known to be ash Ketchum.

Max looks at him with horror. The pikachu on his shoulder looking shocked.

"Stay out of my way or else" ash tells them in a cold dark voice.

"Don't worry I mean why would I want to be around a weak trainer" max tells him as he turns around.

"Weak you say" ash then pointed his hand up at the sky.

"See you are just a nu…" may was cut off by a boom

Everyone looked at ash in shock. His hand was glowing red.

From his hand a red light appeared and flashed up to the sky. All over the world the sky turned red then ash lowered his hand and it went to normal.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK" brock shouts at ash

"says the pedo" ash replied it took the entire group of people to hold him back.

"You're not worth my time you are all weak. Charizard come on out lets go home."

As ash was leaving he heard "You guys see why we left him he is a coward"

Ash guessed trip had come

Me: well that just happened, guys if you want this faster leave reviews

Arceus: why would they do that

Me: because if they don't I won't write

Arceus: you wouldn't dare

Me: Try me Arceus, still need ideas for a harem and should I add a Pokémon that likes him like Arceus

Arceus: please no

Me: you will do what I tell you to


	3. Authors Note

I just reread this after what must be 3 years and i'm very much confused by what I was on when I was younger and now I've got no idea what to do with this story... so yeah idk what do you guys think.


End file.
